Touhou Maboroshinorekuiemu: Battle for Gensokyo
by Dasher-Crash
Summary: Reimu is dead. The Great Hakurei Border has fallen. Mysterious youkai are pouring in. No one is safe.  Contains multiple pairings. Please kindly review.
1. Sullen Beginnings

Marisa walked out of Alice's house. The sky outside was filled with dark clouds signifying heavy rain will come soon. The air around her was humid, and it had a definite gloom. Marisa sighed. She had just put the clothes on the washing line. She didn't want to take the effort to get them back in again.

"Alice!" Marisa called. "Do you think your dolls could bring the washing in?"

Alice's head popped out the door. "Sure, but why? Didn't you just hang the laundry out?"

"Yeah, well, it looks like it's going to rain soon. Plus, I don't want my clothes to get any wetter than they already are."

"Wait, can't you just do it yourself?"

"I don't feel like putting the effort into doing so."

Alice sighed. "Alright, sure, just abuse my dolls just because we are living together."

"Ahhh, fine, I'll help." Marisa groaned. She hated it when Alice was unhappy.

After the washing was taken down, Marisa decided to visit Reimu. Grabbing her broomstick leaning on the wall, she jumped on it and started flying into the air. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair, looking down on the forest below her; she saw the youkai bunched in groups. Marisa thought that this was strange, as nothing like this had happened before. After a few minutes of flying, she saw the large Hakurei Shrine. A magnificent monument made of wood. Standing outside the shrine, she realized that the shrine maiden was not there. Curious, she peeped into the shrine itself. There was Reimu, lying in her bed, her appearance literally fading.

"Reimu!" Marisa exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"M… Marisa! I… I never wanted… you to see me… like this." Reimu choked.

"Hang in there, Reimu! Let's get to Eirin as fast as we can!" Marisa said, trying to drag Reimu out of her bed.

"It's… too late… Marisa. For too…long my condition…has been…worsening. I'm… going to join… my mother now…"

"No! Come on, all you need is some of Eirin's medication. Let's go!"

"Marisa… When I'm gone… the Great Hakurei Border… will fall. When… that happens… the youkai outside the border… bigger and stronger than… the ones you see here… will come… and try to… take over… Gensokyo…"

"What? No, come on, I know that it's not going to happen. Come on, move!"

"Do… me a favour… Marisa. Warn… Gensokyo… and protect it… with your life…"

"Reimu, stop it with the death talk and move!"

"Tell… everybody. This… will be a fight… for Gensokyo. The youkai… on the other… side of the border… want to control… and rule… Gensokyo. Whatever you do… please don't make that happen…"

"Reimu! That will never happen if you live! Now get up, go to Eirin, or so help me I will Master Spark your bed until you fly there!"

"Goodbye… Marisa. Thank you… for all the fun… and support…"

Reimu closed her eyes. Her breaths stopped, and her body turned cold. She was gone, in Marisa's hands.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Large mountains pierced the blood-red sky. Several winged beasts leapt from large, black, dead trees which bore no leaves. The terrain was nothing but barren wasteland, with a few scrubs as the dominant vegetation there. Several ugly beats stalked the earth, ranging from large, floating, bloodshot eyes to black, rotting zombies. Several lupine beasts were fighting for scraps of meat from their own kind, while large, crescent shaped monsters with no features but a single mouth where a hand spouted out from fly in flocks in the sky.

The caves in the mountains were no better. The caves contained large, meat golems with blood pouring from every inch of its body. Boulder-like dogs patrolled every corner of the cave. Black wisps brandishing six arms with swords stalked these hounds, while bloodstained Venus flytraps with wicked spiked vines grew on the hard rock walls. Sword-wielding skeletons, large blood globs with a single eye and giant moths were everywhere in these caves.

However, in the largest cave of all, the most gruesome of monsters live and thrive. Large, undead mammoths with their insides hanging from their ribcages stalked the grounds with 3 armed, 2 headed skeleton abominations covered in blood as their riders. Large packs of phantom dogs with viscous claws and teeth guarded what was inside this large cave. The dungeon inside was a maze of tunnels and rooms. Inside housed more of those bat-winged lupines, also known as Raptors. Zombie birdmen patrolled the hallways armed with spears, and giant tapeworms were kept as pets by black, faceless liches.

In the middle of this maze lived the giant Gigantas. Sporting a height of 3 meters, and a large build. He was heavily armored; his rock throne creaked as he sat down. Next to him was his trusted sword. The Black Crescent Blade, a magnificent weapon with a size to match. His face was completely covered by his dragon skull-bone mask. There was a knock on his door, and he said: "Come."

A Raptor walked through the door, claiming to bring good news. He heard from one of his scouts that the shrine maiden in Gensokyo was dead, and the Great Hakurei Border has fallen. His tail twitched in anticipation as he waited for Gigantas' command.

"The time has come." Gigantas said, standing up and wielding his blade. "Send several scouts to Gensokyo. We must see how prepared they are to dispatch our forces accordingly." Pointing his blade at the door, the yelled: "By the end of our attack, Gensokyo will be ours!"

The Raptor curled his tail. This was the reaction he had hoped.


	2. Preperations

Marisa was devastated. Her only human friend in Gensokyo, her friend and sometimes savior, gone in her arms with nothing she can do. _No, _Marisa thought. _There is one thing I can do. _Carrying the limp Reimu on her back, Marisa ran out the front doors of the shine, looking desperately for her broomstick. She was immediately confronted by black mist seeping from underneath the shrine, spreading out across the ground.

_Are these the evil spirits Reimu was talking about?_ Marisa wondered, but shook her head clear. Grabbing her broomstick leaning against one of the shrine pillars, she took to the air. After a few minutes of flying, she landed at the front steps of her house. She kicked the door open, starling Alice, who was busy sewing more dolls.

"Marisa! What are you? Huh? Who is that on your back? Is…is that… Reimu?"

"Long story. Can't talk now. Send. Message to. Everybody in. Gensokyo. They are. Coming. Be prepared. Fight for. Gensokyo." Marisa uttered between gasping breaths.

"Huh? O…Okay." She quickly wrote down the message on a piece of spare paper, later using her magic to duplicate them. Snapping her fingers, a small legion of dolls appeared in front of her, each picking up a message, and disappeared.

"The messages are on their way, but how…?" Alice turned around. Marisa was gone.

**_Later..._**

Marisa, still carrying Reimu, landed on the front steps of Eirin's clinic. Kicking the door, she winced as she realized the door was barricaded. Cursing under her breath, she dropped Reimu gently on the floor. Taking the mini-Hakerro from her pocket, she cupped her hands to the right side of her body. It looks like she was going to have to barge her way in.

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!"

Thrusting her hands forward, a large, rainbow-coloured beam made from raw magical power protruded from the mini-Hakerro hit the door with full force. The door remained the way it was. Marisa cursed again; it was magic-protected. Taking in large, deep breaths, and picking up Reimu, she knocked on the door, and a busty, white haired woman wearing a blue and red nurse outfit opened it. Smiling sweetly, she greeted Marisa, who, in turn, smacked her upside the head with her broomstick.

"YOU IDIOT EIRIN. This is an emergency! How the hell am I supposed to alert you when I can't even get through the door quickly?"

"Trust me, the damage fee would have been raked up to the thousands if you blasted through a hole in my clinic." Eirin said, dusting herself off. "Moreover, what's the emergency?"

"This." Marisa said. Putting Reimu on the tatami mat. Eirin gasped as she realized that she was completely limp, and her body was turning cold as she felt it. Marisa sat down next to the table in the center of the room.

"Is she… dead?" Eirin stuttered. "Marisa… what did you do…?"

"I did nothing. " Marisa said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I wish I did."

Eirin stood up, crossing her arms. "What do you want to do with her?"

"I want you to revive her."

Eirin was even more taken aback. Biting her finger, she paced around the room. "Resurrection is not possible." She finally said. "It would be one thing to restore a completely mutilated body back to its original state, but death… I'm afraid even my medical expertise can't go that far. The best we can do… is to give her a proper funeral."

"No." Marisa asserted. Slamming the table she was sitting at, she continued "No, death means that the soul has been freed from the body, is that right?"

"Well… yes. You could say that." Eirin said.

"Do you have any means of containing and restoring a soul?"

"I'm afraid not. But… if it's worth anything, it's probably a good idea to check the underground. There may be one or two people who can help."

Sighing, Marisa tilted her hat forwards. "I'll leave her here. Make sure her body is in the best condition when I'm back. One more thing…" Marisa spun around to face Eirin, her face like stone. "Get ready to fight, with Reimu down, the Great Hakurei Border will fall. Once that happens, evil youkai will pour into Gensokyo, trying to take over it. I want you to fight with your life… and make sure no harm comes to Reimu's body."

Eirin said nothing, but gave Marisa a steely glare of determination.

"Spread the word. See you soon… or not."

With that, she grabbed her broomstick and took to the air again.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A petite vampire sat at her throne, sipping red tea from her cup. Her large, black wings stretched out with signs of fatigue. A maid wearing a short-skirted maid outfit walked in. She had silver hair with braids at the sides of her head. She carried a piece of paper in her hands.

"Ah, Sakuya. What news do you bring today?" The vampire crossed her legs, and took another casual sip from her cup.

"Lady Remilia. One of Alice's dolls dropped this message. It reads 'Reimu is dead. Get ready. Evil youkai from outside are pouring into Gensokyo. Be prepared to fight for Gensokyo.'."

The vampire Remilia sat up straight. "Reimu is dead?" She said with a shocked expression on her face. "That means the Great Hakurei Border she has been guarding will fall. That's how these youkai will come in." She turned to Sakuya. "Get the maid fairies ready for battle. Take care of the youkai accordingly if they send scouts. Plus," she smirked "we always have our secret weapon."

"Secret weapon? I don't recall… oh!" Sakuya exclaimed, realizing what was being said. "That weapon."

_**Meanwhile...**_

A girl with short purple hair sat on a chair, quietly reading a book. She was wearing a blue, long-sleeved blouse and a pink skirt. There were red ropes around her, all connected to an eye which was open outside her body. The walls were nicely painted white, with several bookshelves all around. Suddenly, similar girl, this time with green hair, a black hat and a green blouse with a blue skirt barged into the room. The girl looked positively shocked, and a piece of paper was dangling from her hand. The two locked eyes for several seconds, and the girl with purple hair nodded, her expression changed from a stoic to a determined one.

Snapping her fingers, another girl with large, raven wings, long black hair, a green bow, a white school shirt and a blue skirt appeared. She was also wearing a dimensional cape, and had a nuclear fusion cannon for her left arm. One of her legs was also covered in radioactive rock.

"Utsuho." The girl with purple hair said. "Tell Orin that we have company, and get ready to fight for your life."

"Yes, Lady Satori." The girl called Utsuho nodded, and disappeared.

Satori tightly hugged the other girl, who buried her face in Satori's chest and started crying. "It's alright Koishi. Everything will be fine. Just get ready to fight."

Koishi looked up, wiped her eyes, and nodded.

_**Meanwhile...**_

An old Japanese house stood near a large, dead, sakura tree. Suddenly, a girl with short silver hair ran across the field, a marshmallow-like spirit racing after her. She carried two swords on her back, and wore a green skirt with visible bloomers. A sleepy-eyed girl came out of the house. She had short, pink hair and wore a blue and white dress. Her appearance was slightly faded and several small spirits were floating around her. The silver-haired girl kneeled down, a worried look on her face.

"Lady Yuyuko." The girl said. "Reimu is dead. The Great Hakurei Border will fall, and larger, eviler youkai will come pouring in. Mistress, I beg you to help keep Gensokyo safe!"

"So what Youmu?" Yuyuko said irritably. "I don't care, I'm already dead anyway."

Youmu bit her lip; she knew that Yuyuko would be irritable in the morning, so she put up this act to try to convince her. Youmu decided that it was time to disobey orders a little.

"Miss Yuyuko, " Youmu started. "I heard that these youkai are part of an army, and they carry food rations everywhere all the time" She hated lying, but it was for a good reason.

"Food rations?" Yuyuko smiled, and then frowned. "Wait, what kind?"

"Cake?" Youmu said hopefully.

Yuyuko closed her eyes for a moment, and then smiled. "Alright then." She said. "For the sake of Gensokyo, I shall protect it with all my power!"

Youmu gave a strained smile. She was going to hell for this.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A girl who looked no more than 17 wearing a frilly skirt and carried a large parasol walked out side on her field. Her eyes were solemn as she read a note she had received. Crunching the paper, she snapped her fingers. A young kitsune with nine tails, blue eyes and sage-like clothes appeared beside her.

"What would you like me to do, Lady Yukari?" the young kitsune said.

"Let us go, Ran, my shikigami, to the human world." Yukari said in a mysterious voice.

"But why?" Ran questioned. It was unlike her master to be so serious about something so trivial.

"There are some people we need… to 'pick up'." She said, clenching her fists.

_**Later...**_

The Raptor once again kneeled in front of the giant, ready to give his daily report.

"Sir, the situation is not good. Gensokyo will soon be notified of our presence. We have lost our element of surprise." The Raptor gulped, hoping that it would not anger Gigantas. After all, if he were, he would take out his frustration on the only thing in the room: him.

However, Gigantas was unfazed. "It does not matter." He stated confidently. "Send out the scout Raptors and raid all of Gensokyo's landmarks. If they know our presence, then all the more we should expect resistance. Go now."

The Raptor bowed and left. The fun part was about to begin.


	3. Scouts, Help and Revelations

Marisa flew towards the shrine near the edge of the mountain. She had already carefully intercepted the doll that was sending the message to the Moriya shrine. The green haired miko, Sanae, was dating Reimu before her death, and it was her duty as the best friend of her lover, to tell it to her personally. She carefully landed at the steps of the shrine. The shine was the same as Reimu's, only that there was "Moriya Shrine" written on a board at the top of the shrine instead of a blank one. She carefully peeped inside, and saw that Sanae and the two goddesses, Suwako – who was a small, frog goddess who had blond hair wearing a large hat with eyes on it, and Kanako – a snake goddess who has short blue hair wearing old, red robes and a blue skirt, laughing happily.

_Damn._ Marisa thought. She did not wish to bring grave news to such a happy party, and decided to talk to Sanae when she was alone. Sure enough, the party split, leaving Sanae alone, sipping tea from her cup. Marisa beckoned her with one hand to step out, which she did bearing a confused face.

"Sanae," Marisa started, and then hesitated. "Reimu… is dead." She told her blankly.

Sanae's face darkened. "Reimu… You idiot…" she muttered. "I told you not to over exert yourself, after what happened after Subterranean Animism. Now look what you've done, dying on me like that…" A tear dropped from Sanae's eye.

Marisa stepped forward. "What happened?" Marisa asked softly.

"After that incident, Reimu suffered from severe radiation poisoning." Sanae stated. "It all started as a purple growth on her body, which started sapping her energy away. It was serious. Ever since that incident, she started sleeping a lot more, getting tired from the most banal of tasks and got sick easily. I started coming over to take care of her, but every day that goes by, she got weaker and weaker. You remember the fight, am I right, Marisa?"

If knowledge had physical force, Marisa's head would have imploded. She shook her head, trying to deal with all the new information given to her. "WHAT?" Marisa exclaimed. "RADIATION POISONING? THAT'S BULLSHIT!" She pointed a finger at her. "Tell me what really happened." She said dangerously.

"Reimu's a human after all." She said blankly. "She used up almost all her magic in the fight, and got hit by one of Utsuho's nuclear projectiles. They weren't meant to hurt, but with most of Reimu's magic gone, even that much radiation could penetrate into her human body."

Marisa stood in shock. "I'm going to kill that hell raven…"

"Save it." Sanae said. "I want to kill her too, but when I asked her, she didn't even know she hit her. In fact, it was accidental."

Sanae face darkened even further, streams of tears flowing from her eyes. "Get out now." She said.

"But…" Marisa started.

"GET OUT NOW!"

Marisa looked shocked. Sanae rarely raised her voice. This must be crushing for her, and Marisa thought it would be wise to leave the room, trying not to look at Sanae sobbing on the table.

"What happened?" Kanako said, walking out of a corner.

"Reimu's dead." Marisa said blankly.

"Ouch. Sanae must be devastated. No wonder she raised her voice at you." Kanako said. "So, what now?"

"With Reimu dead, the Great Hakurei Barrier will fall. Once that happens, youkai from the outside will come in and try to take over Gensokyo." Marisa explained.

"Right." Kanako said looking slightly surprised. "We will also do our part in keeping Gensokyo safe. I'll go tell Suwako."

"Alright. See you later." With that, Marisa got on her broom, and flew into the sunset.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Yukari and Ran stepped out of a gap to enter a highly modern house. It was white with a table in the middle with a crystal shaped light dangling from the ceiling. From a corridor, a girl wearing a black cap with short brown hair walked in, carrying books. The moment the girl saw Yukari; she dropped her books in surprise, her expression priceless.

"Hello Renko." Yukari said casually.

"Ms… Ms Yukari. What are you doing here?" Renko said, picking up her books.

Yukari sat down on a seat next to the table. "Looking for you and Maribel. Speaking of which, is she here?"

At that moment, a girl about the same height as Renko with short blond hair and a shower cap-like hat walked into the room wearing a long purple dress. "You wanted me?"

Yukari stepped for ward. "Good, now then, on to business. Do you girls like Gensokyo?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Both girls looked taken aback, then replied with a cautious nod.

"Good." Yukari said. "Gensokyo is in danger, and we need your help in protecting it. Are you in?"

"Wait," Renko said. "Why us?"

"Frankly, you two have extraordinary powers. Since both of you can danmaku, we need all the firepower we can get." Yukari said flatly.

"Even if you refuse, you still owe us after that Strange Space incident." Ran said.

Renko bit her lip. It was several months before that Maribel's power went crazy, ripping a spatial hole in Gensokyo. With the help of Reimu's team, they succeeded in restraining Maribel, who in the end managed to control her powers.

"Alright." Maribel said confidently. "However, we do have someone who can also help."

"And who would that be?" Yukari said skeptically.

"That would be me."

A tall man wearing a white suit walked in. He had short black hair, and wore a cap identical to Renko's.

"This is Himitsu." Maribel introduced. "He was the stowaway when we were transported to Gensokyo. Since he wasn't involved in the Strange Space incident, he spent several months in Gensokyo learning how to danmaku and use spellcards. He got back by grabbing Renko's shirt when he saw us, just before we teleported." Maribel gulped. "He can danmaku, and he can help us."

Himitsu smiled. "So you are Yukari, youkai of borders?" Himitsu took of his hat. "Nice to meet you."

Yukari looked at him skeptically. There was no way an ordinary human being could harness the power of spellcards. However, Reimu had been an ordinary human being once…

"Alright, but on one condition." Yukari said, her lips pressed. "He will have a test fight with Ran in the space I will create. I need to test his power, and I do not intend to bring liabilities into the war." Yukari fixed Himitsu with a steely gaze.

"I assure you, Ms. Yukari, that I will exceed expectations." Himitsu stared at Ran, who, in turn, stared back at him.

Yukari opened a gap, which Ran entered. "When you are ready, get in." Yukari instructed.

Himitsu threw his hat on the floor, and casually walked in.

Yukari smiled as she closed the gap. _Time to test his power…_

_**Later...**  
_

Three raptors, nicknamed Ribbon, Eye and Steve, were pushed out of a portal in front of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Ribbon tied a ribbon around his ear, Eye had a glass eye, and Steve had bed hair. The trio looked at the giant mansion in front of them.

"So, this is the 'Scarlet Devil Mansion' eh?" Ribbon said. "Well, it looks like we really do have to scout this area out."

"Let's see…" Eye said thoughtfully as he took out a ruler. "Judging by its height at first glance, it looks as though it's 2 stories high, and may have a basement."

"What are we waiting for?" Steve said eagerly. "Let's go!"

The trio sneaked across the wall, until Ribbon gave the signal to stop.

"What?" Steve said.

"Ssshhh!" Ribbon silenced Steve. "There seems to be a gate guard."

Steve looked over Ribbon's head, and then smacked his head with his fist. "She's sleeping you idiot!"

Ribbon rubbed his head in pain. "Well, you can't be too careful you know!"

The trio quickly tiptoed past the gate guard, a Chinese-looking girl with braided long red hair. She looked like she was wearing a green kung-fu outfit and a green cap with a star on it. She was sleeping on a chair, drooling. Once past the gate, the trio walked into the main foyer, awed by what they saw. It was magnificently large, with an old-timey feel to it; chandeliers hung from the ceiling, large staircase in the middle, red carpet, etc.

"With a place this large, we may need to split up to scout the whole thing." Ribbon said, his eyes wide as he surveyed his surroundings.

"I'll go to the basement." Steve volunteered, unsheathing a large bowie knife from its scabbard on his belt.

"No violence unless necessary Steve." Eye chided, taking out an iPad from his bag. He got this from a poor chap from the human world when he accidently wandered into the human dimension. Over time, he got used to using it, even though his brothers and sisters teased him about it.

"Got it." Steve said as quietly walked across the hallway, descending the steps he found on the left.

"I'll get upstairs." Eye said tiptoeing up the steps with the iPad.

Ribbon walked across the room to the kitchen with a triumphant look on his face. They had gotten past the gate guard, and now their scouting mission begins.


	4. Acceptance and Aftermath

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Marisa turned around. Alice walked up to her and sat down beside her on top of the grassy hilltop Marisa landed down on. Marisa stared out into the sunset, troubled by the inevitable doom that seemed to loom ahead.

"I'm not sure. After this battle, will we still be alive?" Marisa muttered.

"Don't worry." Alice said, and gave a light peck on Marisa's cheek. "Whatever happens, we will still be together, and if it makes you feel any better…" Alice shifted her weight next to Marisa. "I'm still here for you."

"Thank you, Alice." Marisa said. "Things have changed after I moved in with you. I have changed."

Alice nodded. She remembered the Marisa who flew around stealing books, who didn't care about Alice's feelings, who only accompanied Reimu with her incident solving if there was something to steal involved. However, she was no longer like that. She changed, matured if you will, into a real friend to count on. She was now reliable, trustworthy and forgiving. Alice smiled. She had loved the Marisa back then, but she loves the current Marisa more.

"I have to get underground in order to find Reimu's soul. I may not be with you if the youkai attack." Marisa said, looking serious.

"Then here's something to remember me by, if you are ever to lose me in the battle."

Marisa turned around to face her. Seizing the initiative, Alice put a hand in front of Shanghai's eyes and kissed her passionately, bathed in the light of the setting sun.

_**Meanwhile...**_

*WHAM*

Ran slammed to the floor, jumping quickly to avoid the lazers coming her way. She flipped and landed on her feet, quickly shooting a lunatic-level danmaku pattern. However, her adversary nimbly read through her pattern and stepped through it as easy as a knife cuts through soft butter. Himitsu jumped up and tried to land a punch on Ran, who parried it and shot a lazer at him. At the last second however, Ran could've sworn the lazer _curved _away from him slightly at the last second. He narrowly grazed it, and jumped away, locking both of them in a standoff.

"You're quite good, cancelling my first spellcard." Ran said, licking blood off her cheek.

"Thank you." Himitsu said, his posture unwavering.

Ran reached into her sleeve, readying another spellcard. Himitsu's stance did not change, but Ran suspected him to have a spellcard at the ready too.

"You think you can beat an ex-boss like me?" Ran challenged.

"We'll see." Himitsu said calmly.

"Remember, five spellcards." Ran said.

Himitsu jumped into the air, pulling a spellcard from thin air.

"Black Sign 'Dark Armageddon'!"

Large magic circles started appeared in the sky, raining the battlefield with large, black stone-like danmaku. Ran sped through them, only to find herself face-to-face with a black stone. She flipped backwards, narrowly grazing another black stone, which fell behind her.

_Shit._ Ran thought. _Any more of this and I'll be boxed in!_

Ran sped to a safe spot, pulling out her spellcard.

"Shikigami's Radiance 'Princess Tenko -Illusion-'!"

Ran disappeared from her location, leaving a large circle of danmaku that spread outwards. A trail of blue danmaku followed her as she dashed across the battlefield, bolting past Mike, grazing him. Himitsu saw the blue danmaku come his way, and dodged accordingly. He turned around and declared another spellcard.

"Seal 'Amulets of Restraint'!"

4 chains of square seals burst from the ground, each one wrapping one of Ran's limbs, making her stop dead in her tracks. She was now restrained, and could not move. The seals restraining her were starting to make her limbs feel numb as they latched on tightly. Ran gulped nervously as Himitsu walked casually towards her.

"Very good." Ran said, trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice. "You may even best me."

"Why thank you, lady Ran." Himitsu bowed, taking off his hat. "Now that I bested you, can we kindly call this debacle off?"

"Call it off?" Ran said. "You haven't killed me yet."

"I wouldn't kill a lady as fine as you."

Ran blushed for a moment, then turned away.

"No, we have to keep fighting… until the end."

Ran then broke out of her restrains. She knew it; these restrains were only temporary, and the spell will break after a while. Flexing her limbs, she sped off away from Himitsu.

"Shikigami's Radiance 'Charming Siege from All Sides'!"

An extra-stage danmaku pattern burst forth, sending red bubble danmaku and a lot of small, blue danmaku at Himitsu. Himitsu sighed as he pulled out his own spellcard.

"Hero 'Excalibur'!"

A summoning magic circle appeared beside him, and a magnificent, shining long sword emerged handle-first from it. Grabbing the sword, Himitsu swung at the oncoming danmaku, making it dissipate into the air. Ran's eyes were wide with surprise; she had not expected a human to have the ability of summoning magical artifacts. However, she would not give up.

"Shikigami 'Chen'!"

A child-like nekomata wearing a green cap and a red dress appeared beside Ran, gearing up for her attack. Ran smiled; surely he wouldn't be able to take on both of them at the same time…

"'Card of the Doppelganger'"

Another Chen appeared beside Himitsu, however, her looks were slightly faded, and she was glowing blue. Ran's grin was wiped off. She didn't know that the human had such a powerful ability of creating another being with magic. Ran curled her lip; surely it couldn't be as powerful as the real thing. The two Chens shot at each other, spinning. Sure enough, they hit each other with the exact same force, and both of them disappeared with a cracking sound.

"My doppelgangers have the exact same power as the real thing." Himitsu said. "However, it's a pity they are only temporary…"

Ran clenched her fists. If she was going to take out this human, she had to do it with her final spellcard.

"Illusion God 'Descent of Izuna Gongen'!"

Danmaku of every shape and size filled the battlefield, surprising Himitsu. He bobbed and weaved through all of them, but couldn't keep up, and got hit in the arm by a butterfly-shaped danmaku. It numbed for a second, but it recovered quickly. Himitsu knew that he had only a split second to take Ran out before the entire battlefield was covered in danmaku, overwhelming him. He slashed through the danmaku, and spotted Ran below him. He dashed towards her, readying his final spellcard…

"Devil's Spawn 'Wicked Fist'!"

A large, black fist smashed Ran to the ground, cancelling her current spellcard, making all the danmaku in the battlefield disappear. Using Excalibur, Himitsu pinned Ran down by thrusting it to the ground near her neck. Ran smiled as she opened her eyes.

"It seems as though you have beaten me, Himitsu."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Reimu stepped into a field of red flowers, a large river flowing gently through the field. She stopped to examine the flowers, smiling at how peaceful this place was. She looked around, and found a redhead with short hair tied into to pigtails, carrying a large scythe on her back. She was standing on a boat beached on the bank of the river.

"Hello Reimu." The girl said. "I've been expecting you."

"You have, Komachi?" Reimu asked in surprise. "Then you should know that I'm just visiting, these flowers are so beautiful…"

"YOU LIE." Komachi said blankly, hands on her hips.

Komachi was the ferryman across the Sanzu River, the river that souls have to cross in order to get to the netherworld. There was no other way to cross it, and therefore you would be stuck if the ferryman refused to let you on. She could also see the lifespan of those she meets, and it looks like Reimu's lifespan was up.

"Reimu." Komachi said sternly. "I refuse to let you on this boat. Once you cross this river, your soul will be lost forever, leaving you no hope of revival. I will not destroy that hope. Unless your burial is inevitable."

"There's hope for me?" Reimu asked.

"Yes there is." Komachi answered. "That hope is Marisa."

Reimu smiled. Her best friend was trying to revive her. Her head flooded with happy memories of them going through fire and flames to resolve incidents together. A tear ran down Reimu's cheek.

"Now then." Komachi said as she sat down in front of Reimu. "How about telling me the reason why you died? And please, from the top."

Reimu took a deep breath, and started her story.

"During the Subterranean Animism incident, I was fighting Utsuho, remember?"

Komachi nodded.

"In that fight, I was starting to get tired. Both Utsuho and me were on our last legs. In a desperate attempt to finish me, she started charging up severe amounts of atom-splitting nuclear energy, aiming her third leg toward me. I believe she was just doing it to scare me, and not to kill me outright. However, I did not know that the energy she was charging was fatal, and so in desperation, I threw my gohei at her. It hit her between the eyes, discharging the blast. I was too tired to move, and so I took the full blast of the attack." Reimu stopped to catch a breath.

"Tell me more…" Komachi beckoned.


	5. Scouting Mission Part Deux

Eye looked around the top floor of the mansion, contemplating the sight that was the Scarlet Devil Mansion's interior around him. As he looked around, he quickly typed in what he saw on his iPad.

_There is a magnificent throne in the middle of room._ He typed. _Perfect for the king to sit on. The ambient temperature of this room is just right. It may get cold in here during winter. Atmosphere is perfect; lots of red and velvet on the floor, walls are nicely decorated and large chandeliers hang from the ceiling. A perfect place fit for the king._

"Are you a visitor?"

Eye swerved around to meet Sakuya in the face. He stumbled backwards; surprised that she was there.

"Uh… yes?" Eye said hopefully.

"I don't think so. Mistress doesn't get many visitors." Sakuya said doubtfully, taking a step forward.

Eye clutched his iPad nervously.

"Oh? What is that?" Sakuya questioned.

"This? Why this is none other than the magnificent iPad. Very useful in…" Eye started.

"iPad?" Sakuya said dangerously, taking out a handful of rather sharp knives.

Eye put his iPad on the floor and unsheathed his claws. He vowed no violence until necessary, and it looks like it was needed now. He lunged forward and swiped, hopefully getting a first hit which will incapacitate her for an easy kill. However, it seems as though he had only slashed her chest, making a large rip of clothing damage. Eye looked at his claw, and it looked as if it had hooked something weird and gelatinous. He looked at the maid and shied back, seeing her angry aura overwhelm him.

"Look sister…" Eye said pleadingly.

He never finished his sentence, as moments later a large steamroller crushed him to the floor. Eye could make out a faint screeching sound before he slowly sank into unconsciousness…

**_Meanwhile..._**

Steve looked around the basement, but was disappointed in what he found. It was just a square purple room, covered with miraculous designs on the walls, ceiling and floor. From a distance, he could see a corner filled with broken toys and the like. _Is this a storage room for broken toys? _Steve thought, continuing to walk down the steps.

He stopped as he saw a little girl curled up into a ball at the other end of the room. He wings looked like they were branches with brightly coloured jewels hanging from them, that is, if you could call them wings. The girl wore a red dress and a shower cap, at least, which was what Steve could make out in the dimness of the room. _Be cautious, _Steve thought. _You do not know what this girl can do._ Taking out his bowie knife, he cautiously walked towards her. The girl looked up, revealing large, red eyes and noticeable vampire teeth as she beamed when she saw him.

"Are you my new plaything?" She asked sweetly.

Steve was taken aback by her sudden change of attitude, and asked: "What is your name, little one?"

"Flandre Scarlet."

"Listen, Flandre, we are here to take over your mansion. So do as I say, and you won't get hurt." Steve put the blade of his bowie knife near her neck.

"What? B…but that's so mean!" Flandre pouted, looking as if she were about to cry.

Steve's patience was at his limit. He couldn't stand being around crying babies. "Shut up!" Steve said maliciously, bringing the bowie knife down on her head.

There was an ear-splitting sound. The bowie knife broke. Flandre was unharmed. Steve stepped back in astonishment with the broken handle trying to absorb all this information in. However, that did not mean Flandre did not feel pain. She started bawling in the centre of the room. Steve stepped back, worried her crying may alert the entire mansion. He tried to run, but Flandre was charging towards him.

"You meanie!" Flandre cried as she ran forwards and pushed him.

To Flandre, this was a casual push, but to Steve it felt as if he was run over by a train. He felt the wind whoosh out of him, and smashed into the wall. Turning around, he saw the door open, and another petite vampire stepped in. She crouched near Flandre, and wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"Are you okay, little sister?" The blue-haired vampire said.

"Yes, big sister." Flandre replied.

Remilia stepped forward to examine Steve. She held up his chin with a small hand, and then stepped backward to where Flandre is. She was standing up now, a look of hate directed to Steve. Steve knew that he was a goner. He couldn't move; his body was crippled.

"Come on Flandre, let us terminate the intruder together." Remilia said, holding her sister's hand.

Flandre said nothing, but nodded.

Steve gulped.

Their hands parted, revealing a shining card, which they both held high in the air. Steve floated upwards into the middle of the room, his eyes darting around nervously as he did not know what was going on. The two sisters chanted the spellcard in perfect unison.

"Kinship 'Scarlet Execution'!"

The two sisters flew high up into the air across from each other, and flew towards Steve, making a large X with Steve in the middle. Steve watched as his surroundings quickly turned black, his body split in two…

_**Meanwhile...**_

Ribbon looked around the lobby cautiously and found a hand-carved mahogany door. Opening it, he couldn't believe his eyes. There were books. Books everywhere. Even in the toilet, no joke. There was an endless amount of Byakuren-knows-how high bookshelves scattered around the giant library. He looked around cautiously, chucking slightly as he took out his bag of holding. He was going to loot this library of every book he could carry. They might be worth a fortune back home. The moment he stepped into the library, a magic circle appeared underneath him. Not knowing what it did, he stepped forward, and narrowly dodged the magic arrow, which missed his face by a mere inch.

_A trap?_ Ribbon thought. He knew that stealing any of these books would not be easy. This time, lasers shot out at him, which he nimbly dodged. Suddenly, large green books appeared out of nowhere, spraying little green balls of light. He dodged them all, but when he landed, one hit is leg. Ribbon winced. It felt as if his leg was paralyzed, although the sensation went as quickly as it came. He backed away quickly, hoping to escape the accursed library, but the door was closed shut by two black tentacles formed by magic circles, wrapping around Ribbon's legs along the way. He looked up, and saw a large fireball being formed in front of him. His eyes were wide with horror as he tried fruitlessly to cut through the magic tentacles with his claws. He could only stay and watch as the large fireball hit him in the face, burning his body …

No, he was still alive, and, unfurling his wings, he flew through the library in search for another exit. However, more traps were immediately activated, showering him with a lot more green spheres. He tried flying though them, but they were paralyzing to the touch, making him fall out of the sky. Even bombarded by an endless amount of green bullets, Ribbon found the strength to get up and crawl slowly to the double doors ahead of him. Just as his hand touched the door, a large lightning spear was formed and flew towards Ribbon, striking him in the stomach. Ribbon felt his mind going blank, his strength fading…

A long, purple haired girl wearing a similar-coloured nightgown walked towards Ribbon's burnt body, impaled by a giant lightning spear, and gave a sigh.

"First that witch, now a wolf? I just don't have enough worries, now do I?"

Komachi seemed to have conjured up a table from nowhere, and set it between her and Reimu. She poured tea into Reimu's cup, then into her own. "Please continue your story." Komachi insisted. "I do not believe that your death was that simple."

Reimu took a sip from her cup. "Alright, I'll admit I survived that blast." Reimu confessed, setting down her tea. "After the draw, Marisa brought me back to Sanae's house, and for about 3 weeks, Sanae took care of me. However, while nursing me back to health, she informed me about a strange purple growth on my back. It was pulsating, but it didn't hurt."

Reimu took another sip from her cup. "At first, I thought that it was just a harmless deformation after the nuclear blast, but after a few days, it started to spread. I started becoming more and more tired, and my energy was being sapped from the simplest of household chores. Sanae constantly reminded me not to exert myself, and constantly came to my shrine to help me with housework. After a month, the growth completely covered my back, and I felt like I was really dying for the first time in my life."

Komachi said nothing and took a sip from her cup.

"Sanae was really worried for me. I caught her several times trying to slip Hourai Elixir into my cup, and I stopped her from doing so. If it was a choice between eternal youth and immortality and dying, I would have picked the latter." Reimu looked as if she were regretting that decision. "Maybe I should have picked the Hourai Elixir and made Sanae happy… I would give anything to see her face again…"

Komachi said nothing again, a tear dripping into her teacup.


	6. Surprises and Plans

Eirin closed the door of her clinic shut. Looking over Reimu's body, she sat down beside her. She took one of her hands and clutched it tightly. It was cold and stiff, and Reimu reeked of death. She could feel it. However, Eirin knew that there was still hope, and Marisa was the one who held it in her hand.

_Don't worry Reimu,_ Eirin thought. _You'll be revived for sure. When you do, there will be a lot of shit coming your way, so get ready to deal with it._

Eirin let go of Reimu's hand and left the room. Just then, a girl with long pink hair and bunny ears peeped in.

"What is it, Reisen?" Eirin asked casually.

"Well…" Reisen started. "It's about this other patient."

"Is she dead?"

"No, in fact, she has completely recovered."

Eirin stood in shock. The new patient was found beaten up half to death in the bamboo forest by the fairies. It was a little girl with long blond hair this time, and looked as if she had no magical affinities at all. Eirin dashed into the room. She had not given the girl medicine yet, and it looked as if she had recovered herself. The girl was completely unharmed, although she was quite bloody moments ago, and another girl with long black hair wearing long robes sat beside her.

"Princess Kaguya, did you do this?"

Kaguya wagged a finger at her. "Now look, I do not have healing powers, but… the moment I held this girl's hand, she recovered almost immediately. It's like my immortality ability. I cleaned her up a bit afterwards, though."

Eirin looked puzzled. Who was this girl, and where did she come from…?

**_Meanwhile..._**

Himitsu exited the gap that led to the space Yukari created. Yukari shouldered Ran out of the gap, who then slumped into a nearby chair, looking exhausted. Mike, on the other hand, was unfazed, and looked calmly at Yukari.

"I believe I am indeed strong enough to go." Himitsu said.

Yukari's doubts still lingered, and inquired: "Why do you want to go to Gensokyo so much? Surely it's not because you want to protect it? Maybe for another reason?"

Mike turned to her. "You are half right." He said matter-of-factly. "During the strange space incident, another stowaway was swept in." Himitsu clenched his fists. "That stowaway was my little sister, Mioku. She has no idea what danmaku is, and I think she's hurt somewhere, curled up in a little ball. I want to find her, and of course, fight for the land I love."

Yukari's doubts spirited away. This young man's determination for his sister and Gensokyo were genuine, and she saw no reason to stop him from coming along. Snapping her fingers, a large gap opened up, and Gensokyo was at the other side of it.

"I guess there is truth in your words." Yukari said. "Now get in, all three of you. It's time to plan our counterattack."

The three humans stepped though, then Ran, then Yukari herself.

_Don't worry Reimu._ Yukari thought. _We will respect your request, and protect Gensokyo with our lives…_

_**Later...**  
_

Remilia walked down the hallway, looking for Sakuya. She searched hallway to hallway, but to no avail. Suddenly, she felt a menacing aura coming from one of the rooms. The door was closed but not locked. Quietly, she opened the door and peeked in.

"Sakuya…?"

There was the head maid, crouching in a corner of the room, repeatedly stabbing a flat, rectangular object with a knife, and muttering 'cursed device' under her breath. The moment she heard her mistress calling her, she stood up straight and dashed towards her, menacing aura gone.

"Yes, mistress?" Sakuya said sweetly.

"Sakuya, what was…?"

Remilia blinked. The item was gone.

"Never… never mind." Remilia stammered, unable to perceive what has happened. "Sakuya, the castle needs to hold a meeting. Get China, Patchouli and Koakuma to the throne room as fast as you can."

"Yes, lady Remilia." With that, she was gone.

Remilia walked down the hall again, this time entering the door on her right. Walking down the steps, she saw Flandre being hugged by Koishi, her head buried in Koishi's chest. Remilia did not want to break the two up, but this meeting was of grave importance. She cleared her throat, and 2 pairs of eyes swiveled to meet her.

"Flandre, you are needed in a pivotal castle meeting." Remilia announced.

Flandre nodded, and turned to Koishi again. Koishi gave her a peck on the cheek, and faded away using her subconscious barrier. Flandre turned back to Remilia and walked upstairs, following her sister to the throne room. As they entered the throne room, Sakuya had already brought the three girls Remilia had requested. Remilia sat at her throne and started her briefing.

"As you may have noticed," Remilia glared at Meiling, who, in turn, gave a shy smile "some intruders have entered the mansion, and there is no doubt there will be more." She paused. "I want this entire mansion booby trapped, and a detailed map of all traps placed to be given to everyone. Sakuya, I want those fairy maids geared for battle. Meiling, no slacking, I want you full alert this time. Flandre, it looks like you will have some new playthings after all."

Flandre smiled mischievously.

"Patchouli and Koakuma, get this mansion booby trapped with your magic. I expect this mansion to be battle ready by tomorrow, is that clear?"

"Yes, mistress!" Sakuya and Meiling shouted.

"If I must…" Patchouli muttered.

"What's happening?" Koakuma wondered.

"Okay, big sister!" Flandre cried.

"Dismissed!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

A small, blue haired fairy with large icicles for wings was hovering near the lake back and forth, as if waiting for somebody. Her eyes lit up as a pink haired girl with bird's wings, a green haired girl wearing old Victorian bloomers , another one with golden-laced wings, and a short haired blond girl with a ribbon in her hair appeared out of the bushes.

"I don't know why you wanted a 9 Team meeting Cirno." The girl with green hair questioned.

"All in good time, Wriggle." Cirno remarked. "Now then, Mystia," she addressed the bird-girl "Rumia," she gestured to the blond girl " did you get the note?"

"Of course, we all got it~" The three girls held out the note Alice had sent them.

"Ah good, then you should know why we are gathered here today." Cirno said.

"Is that so~?" Rumia said doubtfully.

"Yes, Rumia. We, the 9 Team, are gathered here today to show our strength against the evil youkai outside the borders! Divided, we fall, but together, we are the STRONGEST team in Gensokyo!"

"She's lost it." Wriggle said, introducing her palm to her face.

"Actually," Mystia started "Cirno is right, in a sense. We do have a higher chance of standing against these opponents together then us divided."

"EXACTLY!" Cirno said, not exactly sure what Mystia has said, but went with it. "We will defeat these opponents with utter ease! Only then, we shall be the STRONGEST!"

Daiyousei, the girl with golden-laced wings stood silent all this time, knowing Cirno's antics.

Wriggle stared at Cirno: this was the first time she had said something that was _actually logical_. Wriggle shook her head. _What's next, Cirno having the ability to do simple arithmetic? _Wriggle thought skeptically.

"So, you have a plan Cirno~?" Rumia inquired in a singsong voice.

Cirno's mouth gaped wide open, then shut again.

_So much for that theory…_ Wriggle thought, taking the liberty to once again introduce her palm to her face.


	7. Filler 1

Eirin awoke with a loud knocks on her door. She lazily climbed out of her bed, heading towards the door. She has had a long day, and wanted a nice late afternoon nap. However, her eyes widened as she heard three quick taps on her door. This was a sign: it meant that something important as happened. She rushed to the door and quickly slid it open; a surprised Reisen was at the door, panting, and her eyes wide in fear.

"What is it?" Eirin asked rapidly.

"It's the new patient!" Reisen exclaimed. "She's gone!"

Reisen rushed to her clinic, into the new patient's room. Sure enough, the bed was empty, but it was slightly warm, meaning that she just left it recently. However, Kaguya was nowhere to be found.

"Where's princess Kaguya?" Eirin inquired dangerously.

Reisen gulped. "I… I don't know, Eirin."

Eirin gave a sigh. She couldn't take anymore of this.

"Reisen, I want you to go find both of them. Bring Tewi along. I'll sort out this mess here."

Reisen nodded and left swiftly. Eirin shut the door behind her and slumped to the floor. First she lost Reimu, then the new patient, then Kaguya. She felt as if she was losing things one by one, and it seems as though she could not control it.

_Please Reimu,_ Eirin pleaded in her mind, _give me the strength to continue._

_

* * *

_

Maribel, Renko and Mike stepped out of the gap into the lush world of Gensokyo. The trio breathed the air deeply, as if fresh air were a rare commodity.

"I would never get tired of coming here." Maribel remarked.

"Me too. I love the air and the breeze. No pollution, no evil modern companies. Nothing." Renko said twirling around.

Mike said nothing, but flashed a smile.

"Alright, you guys. Enough of your honeymoon." Yukari chided. "Our first goal is to find that little sister of yours Mike, only then may we proceed with our plan. Now, where do you think she ran off to?"

Mike looked thoughtful for a moment. His little sister loved anything associated with greenery. Greenery… She had a special preference for bamboo. Hopefully he would be able to find her in Eientei.

"Eientei." Mike said. "However, as this is my little sister, it is none of your concern. I will find her myself, and bring her back home if necessary."

"Very well, suit yourself." Yukari said. "Meet me at my house when you do find her, then we can decide what to do. Renko, Maribel, come with me."

With that, Mike split westward. Yukari and the rest went north.

* * *

The missing patient, also known as Mioku, stumbled across the forest. She had previously awaked in a random bed with princess-like person by her side, and she hated consorting with people she didn't know. She was alone, afraid, and did not know where she was. All she wanted was to see her big brother again. As she ran through the forest, she tripped over a vine, and she flew out of the forest next to a large lake. She looked up, and saw a strange band of people, about four of them. They looked human, but they had interesting features. Two had wings, one had antennae and one was shrouded in faded darkness. She looked down as she realized they spotted her, and prayed as hard as she could that they wouldn't eat her.

"Hey! Who is this? She is so cute!" The one with pink hair exclaimed as she saw her.

"Is she human? She doesn't look like it, considering her clothes." The girl with green hair said.

"Hello? You okay?" The blue haired girl asked.

Mioku picked herself up cautiously. These weren't like the fairies she met last time. The ones she had met were heavily hostile. At least these ones were nice, in a certain way.

"My name is Cirno, and I'm the STRONGEST!" The blue haired girl said.

"I'm Mystia." The bird-girl said, bowing.

"Wriggle here." The green-haired girl said.

"I'm Rumia~" The girl who was shrouded in darkness said.

Mioku said nothing. She didn't like strangers. She shifted her weight slightly, as if about to run.

"Are you… a magician or something?" Wriggle asked.

For once, Mioku looked at her outfit. She was wearing a blue knee-high skirt, along with blouse with patches of blue and insignias all over. She was shocked. Just moments before she fainted, she remembered wearing her school uniform. Now it was a very different outfit. Mioku smiled inside. It was beautiful.

"Uh… you still with us?" Mystia said, waving a hand in front of Mioku's face.

Mioku made a split second decision. It was either to travel alone, or with these fairies. She decided that it was better to travel in a party, and maybe she could battle those bad fairies. Mioku gave a smile. Maybe then she wouldn't be so underestimated anymore.

"My name is Mioku." She finally said. "Nice to meet you all."

* * *

Himitsu reached Eientei in no time flat. It seemed deserted, but as he knocked on the door, an arrow whizzed past him, missing him by a narrow margin.

"Who are you, and state your business here." Eirin said sternly, readying another arrow.

Himitsu turned to face her.

"My name is Himitsu, a human. How about you?"

"Eirin. I'm the doctor of this clinic. State your business here."

"I'm wondering if you saw a little girl with long blond hair, around the age of fourteen. She's my little sister, you see." Mike explained.

Eirin's muscles stiffened. That was the missing patient. She let down her bow and walked forward."

"That was your little sister? Well, you need to do your job as an older brother better. She was beaten almost half to death, you see. However, she recovered."

"Really?" Mike said in surprise, not knowing whether to be happy or sad. "Can I see her?"

"She ran out of the clinic, but I won't tell you were she ran off to, especially to such an irresponsible older brother such as you." Eirin sneered.

"Listen, Eirin. I believe you crossed a line there." Mike said, his fist clenching slightly.

"Really? What can a mere human do to me? It's not like you can beat me in terms of magic…"

Eirin got her answer in the form of a blow to the head. She doubled up and back flipped, landing on her feet. She readied her bow as Mike readied his glowing sword, Excalibur.

"Now this is getting more interesting…" Eirin remarked. She had not expected him to wield such a powerful ancient artifact. _Is this really one of the outside youkai? _Eirin thought. _Is he really the older brother? No, it cannot be. This is a trick. Watch over me, Reimu, as I shall fight for Gensokyo!

* * *

_

Marisa landed at the front steps of an underground mansion. She had flew far in search of this place, and decided to let herself in. She pushed the door quietly, hoping not to make much noise. She tiptoed quietly to the study room, where there were several bookcases along the wall.

"What are you doing here?" A sharp voice was heard.

Marisa spun around, jumping backward slightly as she came face to face with a short purple haired girl. It was Satori, and Marisa was relieved she could find her easily without trouble.

"I need to see Orin." Marisa explained briefly.

"What for?" Satori inquired.

"I get it that you got Alice's note."

Satori nodded slowly.

"Reimu is dead, and I don't care how I am going to revive her, but I need Orin to find Reimu's soul. That will bring me one step closer to reviving her." Marisa dug her ear. "It's not much, but at least it's a start."

"That's not going to be easy." A soothing voice was heard outside the door.

A girl with red hair tied up in braids with cat ears entered, spirits hovering around her head.

"As I have said, it is no easy matter. Reimu has been dead for over 12 hours. Her soul is now lost in the Chasm of Souls." Orin explained. "However, it is still possible to look for her soul, but it will take a while."

"How long will it take you to find it?" Marisa asked.

"Well, about 15 hours at very best. If I were to get interrupted in the process, however, I would have to restart the searching process."

Marisa chewed her lip. 15 hours was a long time, and those youkai from outside of the border may come anytime soon. However, for her friend's sake, she had to find that soul.

"I'll follow you and protect you at the Chasm of Souls." Marisa said. "Find Reimu's soul immediately."

"Take Utsuho with you." Satori added.

"Alright." Orin said, leading Marisa out the back door. They stopped at a large chasm, where Utsuho was waiting for them. Marisa grabbed Utsuho by the collar, slamming her down to the floor.

"I have half a mind to kill you here right now." Marisa threatened, holding the mini-Hakerro in front of Utsuho's face. Utsuho gave a look of sheer terror, not knowing what to do.

"She didn't mean it." Satori reminded Marisa, climbing down the steps.

Marisa sighed. "Whatever." Marisa said, letting go of Utsuho's collar, who cautiously picked herself up and followed Orin to the chasm.

When Marisa peered into the chasm, there was a sea of glowing blue. She looked at Orin, whose eyes were glazed as she chanted in an unknown language. Suddenly, the sea of souls rose up to form a wall. Marisa looked at Orin, who was quickly scanning through the large wall of souls with her eyes.

"Let the search begin…" Marisa muttered under her breath, her right hand gripping the mini-Hakerro tightly.


	8. Filler 2

"Now, Mioku, one more time!" Cirno prompted.

Mioku panted, her figure slumped on the grassy floor. She had been learning how to shoot danmaku from these fairies this entire day, as well as harness her abilities and created these things called "spellcards". She quickly picked up their names, and the fact that Cirno was not the brightest bulb in the drawer. She slowly picked herself up and shook her head, not knowing what she was going to throw at her.

"Ice sign 'Icicle Fall –EASY-'!" Cirno declared.

Mioku groaned. She was being underestimated. She hated it when people did that to her, as if she couldn't handle even the most banal of tasks. She stepped in front of Cirno, dodging the entire attack with ease. She then sidestepped quickly, grazing the other bullets, and put a hand on Wriggle's head.

"Uh…" Wriggle uttered, not knowing what was happening.

Mioku closed her eyes for a moment, and, without warning, a giant bee flew right out the trees, stinging Cirno on the head. Surprised, Cirno fell back on the floor, unconscious. After the attack, the bee flew back into the trees, and Mioku released her hand from Wriggle's forehead.

"Very good, now how about you fight me?" Wriggle challenged.

Mioku dashed back, away from Wriggle. She did not fight Wriggle before, and has no idea what she will face in this match, but she knows one thing: Wriggle will not hold back. She was right. Wriggle started off with a lunatic danmaku pattern, showering the battlefield with green ball danmaku. Mioku sidestepped most of them quickly, but got hit several times, numbing her limbs.

"You'll get hit if you're not fast enough~" Rumia, who was floating beside the battlefield, warned.

Mioku nodded. She dashed up towards the air, grazing danmaku as she went, and tapped Rumia on the forehead. Instantly, a cloud of darkness shrouded her, creating a shield for herself. Protected by the veil of darkness, she declared her own spellcard.

"Copy Sign 'Ability Steal'!"

She targeted the spellcard at Cirno, who was still lying on the floor, her mouth wide open. Mioku cooled the air in the battlefield drastically, making Wriggle start to spasm.

"Gah!" Wriggle exclaimed. "Darn it…. Bugs die in the cold…" After saying that, she dropped out of the sky, landing on the floor with a thud.

Mystia clapped her hands. Mioku smiled, knowing she not defenseless at last. She was going to show her big brother what she was really made of!

* * *

Eirin shot another arrow at Mike, who easily deflected it with his sword. She loaded 4 more, and shot all of them at the same time. Mike sidestepped them all, gathering magical energy in his hand, and throwing balls of light at Eirin. Eirin shot all four of them with her arrows, then reached into her clothes and pulled out her spellcard.

"Leading God 'Omoikane's Device'!"

The bullet pattern changed, showering the entire battlefield with danmaku. Mike slashed his way through it, finding Eirin in the middle of it all. Eirin spotted him, and shot another arrow. Mike deflected it and started his own spell.

"Snipe '29 Elves of the Night'!"

29 white magical arrows flew through the danmaku, cutting through them and homing towards Eirin. Eirin grazed through them, charging towards Mike. However, she was unaware that the arrows curved, following her. When she discovered this, it was already too late. The arrows hit her back, numbing it and making her fall out of the sky, landing with a thud. Mike flew towards her, and pointed Excalibur to her throat.

"Tell me where she is. No more games." Mike warned.

Eirin's eyes darted around, looking for a point of escape. However, with a lethal sword at her throat, it was hard to find a route. Inside, she admitted defeat, and stared up at Mike.

"I do not know."

Mike considered whether she was lying or not, until he looked into her eyes. He saw an emotion Eirin did not wish anyone else would see: _fear._ She was concerned for another person, someone else other than his sister. Mike decided not to pursue the matter, and dipped his sword in a magic circle, making it vanish.

"I know you have someone else you are concerned about." Mike told a surprised

Eirin. "I shall not bother you anymore." Sighing, he jumped into the bamboo forest.

Eirin picked herself up and dusted herself off. _Who was that man?_ Eirin thought. She shook her head. She had to concentrate on finding the princess, or she would never forgive herself, but first, she needed a nap badly.

* * *

Kaguya walked through the bamboo forest cautiously. She woke up to find out that the little girl was gone, and she had to find her. She did not know why she was doing it, but she thought that the girl could get seriously injured in the forest again, and might not be so lucky this time. The bamboo rustled beside her. She turned quickly, wielding her Jeweled Hourai Branch. A girl with long white hair and red overalls appeared. Kaguya immediately put her Jeweled Branch back into her robes.

"Hello Kaguya, looking good today." The girl smiled.

"W…what are you saying, Mokou…" Kaguya blushed then shook her head to clear it.

"It's okay, we got over our dispute long ago, didn't we? I thought it was quite silly, perhaps immature of me, if I must say." Mokou smiled.

Kaguya blushed an even darker red and looked away. _Not now._ Kaguya thought. _I have to find the little girl…_

The bamboo rustled next to Mokou, and a silver-haired individual stepped out.

"Mokou, I've been trying to find you... oh, hello." The girl said, giving Kaguya a cold look.

"Hello Keine." Kaguya said coolly.

"Now, now, get along, you two…" Mokou addressed the two of them. It was an obvious fact that after their dispute, both Keine and Kaguya now liked her. Mokou was somewhat torn by this, as the two now never get along.

"Mokou, we need to proceed quickly. The human village is still unaware of the incoming attack, and if we don't get to them soon." Keine gulped.

Kaguya leered at Keine. This has to be a desperate ploy to get Mokou away from her. She retrieved her Jeweled Hourai Branch from underneath her robes, readying her spellcards.

"Alright." Mokou agreed, making Kaguya feel hurt inside. "We have to hurry now, so see you later, Kaguya." With that, Mokou and Keine flew off further into the forest.

Kaguya sighed, realizing that it was no use now in finding the new patient. She turned away and walked towards Eientei. All she could do now was pray she was okay…

* * *

The messenger Raptor returned back to Gigantas, his lip quivering as he approached the monstrosity. Gigantas was busy examining the map of Gensokyo he had on his table, his brow creasing as he formulated an attack in his head.

"King…" The Raptor started. "Our scout team has been eliminated."

"No matter." Gigantas said dismissively. "I have a new plan. Send strike teams here," he pointed to a shop in the forest "here," he pointed to the two shrines on the map "here," he pointed to the Scarlet Devil Mansion "and here." he pointed to the underground mansion. "Send in groups of five. I want to resolve this with as little resources as possible, are you clear?"

"Yes sir." The messenger replied, retreating towards the open door.

If he weren't, his body would soon be.


	9. The Attack Has Begun

**Please note that this fanfic may be discontinued due to lack of readers.**

Yukari sat up straight from her table, with Maribel and Renko sitting around it. She looked outside the window, and the rest of the group followed suit. Yukari felt a strange imposing presence coming from the distant horizon. Something was coming, and Yukari could felt it from the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Do you feel that, girls?" Yukari breathed.

Renko and Maribel nodded slowly, their eyes still fixed on the horizon. Ran nodded silently, gazing outside the window. Chen, however, was busy chasing a butterfly outside in the garden.

The youkai are coming, and it's their time to defend Gensokyo from them. Maribel and Renko shuffled their deck of spellcards, while Ran took hers out from her sleeve. The 4 females stood outside Yukari's house, ready to face the impending doom.

* * *

Marisa turned around quickly. For a moment, she had felt a strong menacing feeling from behind her. It was true. The youkai were coming, and they had only been there for 4 hours. Marisa wanted to ask Orin if she could hurry up, but Satori quickly read her mind, and shook her head. Marisa pounded the floor, wincing in pain as her fist connected with the solid ground. Gritting her teeth angrily, she took out her spellcards from under her hat with her left hand, while holding the mini-Hakerro with her right. Utsuho clutched her third leg, ready to use it if necessary.

"I can feel their power." Utsuho remarked.

"I can too, but not their thoughts." Satori said.

"I'm here." Koishi removed her subconscious barrier, fading into visibility beside her older sister, and pulling out her spellcards.

"So, let's go." Marisa said under her breath.

* * *

A large ship hovered over a giant lake. A girl with short bobbed hair wearing a sailor uniform looked at the horizon at the bow of the ship's deck. Her eyes glazed in thought, wondering what this weird feeling was. Another girl, short with mouse ears and a tail, came over to her.

"Captain Murasa, did you get Alice's note?" The girl said.

"Yes, Nazrin." The Murasa replied. "Is this the feeling I'm feeling? The fact that they are coming now?"

"I suppose. Ichirin and Byakuren can feel it as well." Nazrin replied.

Murasa nodded. She could not ignore the nun's or her savior's premonition. Something was coming, and the ship was going to be on full alert when that happens.

"Is Shou informed?"

"Yes I am." A girl in tiger Buddhist robes stepped forwards.

"Get everyone on full alert. This ship shall participate in the upcoming battle." Murasa's eyes were locked on to the horizon. "What about our newest helper?"

"Nue?" Shou asked about the girl who wore a black dress, with two different coloured wings, one red and one blue, the blue ones being tentacle shaped. "She will participate as well."

"Good." Murasa remarked, readying her spellcards.

* * *

Sakuya entered the Scarlet Devil Mansion's throne room, curtseying as she saw Remilia, who was busy staring outside the window.

"All traps are in place." Sakuya said, giving Remilia a map.

"They are coming you know?" Remilia said, not looking at the map. "I can feel it. That power, something that border youkai cannot do."

"I know." Sakuya said. "Patchouli told me about it. She said that an unforeseen power has appeared, and there is nothing we can do to stop it."

Remilia gave a small smirk. "Can't stop it you say? Maybe that is true, but we can stop what comes out of it…"

* * *

Eirin woke up from her nap the second time in the afternoon. The sudden surge of power sent her signal to her brain that something menacing was coming, but what? The door suddenly slid open, and Kaguya entered the room.

"Princess! Are you alright?" Eirin asked, walking towards her.

"I'm fine, thank you, but…" Kaguya paused. "Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it so. I think the youkai are coming. Are the traps set?"

"Of course princess. Tewi did a wonderful job."

"That's good. I shall also protect Gensokyo from its fate."

"Of course. But you need a nap first." Eirin suggested.

"Alright. But if the battle starts, and you don't wake me, you know what will happen to you." Kaguya said, lying down on the bed.

"Yes, princess." Eirin assured, picking up her bow and arrow.

* * *

Sanae dropped her broomstick outside of the Moriya Shrine. She felt a large amount of power coming from the horizon. Suwako and Kanako came outside to stand beside Sanae, sensing the power as well.

"That power…" Suwako said.

"That's the power of the Hakurei Shrine." Kanako finished. "The youkai are using the power of the Hakurei shrine to get in by creating portals with that manifested power." Kanako's eyes widened. "Apparently, Reimu DID do her job as a shrine maiden after all, keeping that power in check with her ying-yang orbs. Amazing."

Sanae nodded, pulling out her spellcards. "We have to defend our own shrine first, before we can seal that power."

"I concur." Suwako agreed, following Sanae's example.

Kanako quietly pulled her deck out.

_Don't worry Reimu._ Sanae thought. _I'll protect Gensokyo; I owe that much to you.

* * *

_

Mioku turned her head towards the horizon after an exhausting battle training session. The power glowed from somewhere, but Mioku could not make out where it was coming from, but it was close by. Cirno looked towards the direction as well, in fact, the entire 9 team looked towards the horizon.

"Power…" Wriggle breathed.

"The Hakurei Shrine's power…" Mystia said.

"The youkai are coming~" Rumia said.

"What? What's going on?" Cirno asked around.

Mioku could have asked the same thing. What was going on here? What was happening to Gensokyo? She couldn't get the answers to any of her questions, as she stared blankly at the horizon, pulling out her spellcards, getting herself prepared for any danger that was coming.

* * *

The messenger Raptor assembled the groups in the hall. Gigantas only wanted 5 in a group, but after what he had seen with the scouts, he could not risk it. In the end, the troops were assembled in groups of twenty raptors, with 9 groups in all. The Mirages, who were faceless mages with twilight robes, opened up 9 portals in the hall.

"Remember your mission: claim the landmarks and wipe the forces out!" The messenger shouted.

"YES SIR!" All the raptors replied, each group entering their designated portal.

The messenger shook his head. If this attack failed, they would have to go on an all-out assault, and may leave unwanted casualties. He tried to comfort himself that there will be no such need. However, one happy thought lingered in his mind.

The attack has begun.


	10. First Targets

The first group of raptors flew out of a black portal, landing in front of a small shop in the forest. The looked around the small building: it had no special features to speak of. It was an ordinary house in the middle of a large forest.

"Hey." A raptor inquired to another raptor skeptically. "Is this really the place we have to invade? I mean…" He trailed off. "It looks too normal, with no sign of resistance."

"Listen," the raptor that was inquired to replied. "Do you really want another Ice-Cream truck incident?"

Another raptor behind gulped. He remembered the time an entire attack team was wiped out brutally because they refused to attack an innocent ice-cream truck, which was actually a well-placed bomb. He could never forget that incident, seeing as he lost his brother to it.

"Well now," a soothing voice was heard. "Do I have customers?"

The 10 raptors went on full alert, immediately unsheathing their claws and turning on the person who made that inquiry. He had short white hair and was wearing glasses and a blue robe with a red box pouch in front. He walked calmly towards the group, bordering no harmful intention. He looked human, but the raptors did not give any chances.

"Quiet, human." One of the raptors sneered. "Is this a shop? Then you won't mind if we took everything from it, now would you, seeing as if you won't live long enough to mourn over them." The other raptors laughed.

The man closed his eyes. "My name is Rinnosuke." He introduced himself. "Plus, you're making a huge mistake to steal from here. I won't let you out of this shop alive if you did." He said, smiling towards the raptor.

The raptor reared back, unnerved by his reply. He immediately sensed an unknown power coming off the man in waves. The raptor decided to take the first hit, lunging forward with claws outstretched. Rinnosuke stepped sideways, dodging the unprecedented attack.

"I think…" Rinnosuke muttered. "It's time to show my power to protect Gensokyo…"

Rinnosuke took of the top of his robe. He curled his hands into fists and flexed, his shoulders hunched.

"GRRRAAAAAHHH!"

With that cry, Rinnosuke's body expanded twice his size with muscle, revealing a ten-pack and an ominous purple aura around him. Flexing, he lunged towards the raptor that attacked him with his fist, slamming him to the ground. The raptor bounced, and Rinnosuke slammed a palm into the raptor's chest, making him not fly backward, but explode into tiny, gory pieces. The other 9 raptors stood back in horror as their most aggressive comrade was taken down easily by this hulking mass of muscle. Rinnosuke pulled out a spellcard from underneath his robes.

"Manly 'World Shaking Military Rule'!" He declared.

His aura exploded, infusing him with more power than he had ever before. The remaining raptors realized that their chances of beating this monstrosity were dwindling the more he stayed alive, so they came to a conclusion that they had to take them out together. However, before this thought registered in everyone's minds, Rinnosuke was already in front of one of the raptors, giving a blow to the stomach, making the raptor implode inside out, showing the area with blood. Rinnosuke decided to not waste anymore time, and pulled out another spellcard.

"Man Sign 'Power Flex'!"

Rinnosuke flexed his buff body, making the magic in the air explode under his power. The raptors gulped as their bodies were quickly torn apart by the magic power, leaving Rinnosuke in a bloody crater in the ground. He had reverted back to his normal form, and put the top of his robe back on. Looking at his shop, he found that it was covered in raptor bits and blood.

"Darn." Rinnosuke cursed under his breath. "I just cleaned the shop today…"

* * *

Two raptor teams crept up against the wall of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Signaling each other, the entire group entered the mansion, kicking the door open. One the raptors stepped on a magic circle, causing him to burn to ashes. The leader raptor held his team back with one hand.

"Stop! Travel by air, this place is booby-trapped on the ground!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." A skeptical raptor remarked.

"Don't mention it, Lieutenant Sarcasm." The leader raptor retorted bitterly.

19 pairs of wings fluttered low over the floor, they then stopped as they confronted 6 people in the throne room. A vampire sat on the throne, a maid on the left, a Chinese girl on the right, a girl in a nightgown at the back and another vampire sitting on the floor.

"We will give you only one warning." The leader raptor warned. "Get out now, or this place will be filled with your blood."

Remilia shook her head. She quickly got off her chair.

"Then let the battle begin!" The leader raptor sneered.

The raptors scattered, and the Scarlet team flew up into the air, ready to take them on in this aerial battlefield. Remilia clawed a raptor in the face, but he merely cringed, punching Remilia in the chest. His attack was stopped as Sakuya suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing his fist. She thrust a knife into the raptor's chest, making him fall out of the sky and land on the floor, exploding in a shower of sparks as he triggered one of Patchouli's traps.

"Sun Sign 'Royal Flare'!"

BOOM. Patchouli burned 5 raptors to a crisp, only to get hit in the back by another raptor, making her go unconscious. Meiling extracted revenge by punching the raptor in the face, making him fly high into the air. Two raptors caught him the air, stabilizing him. He wiped the blood off his mouth, and charged towards Meiling.

"WHEEEEEE!"

Flandre dive-bombed the incoming raptor, making him slam into the ground into bits and pieces. She landed next to Remilia, who gave each other a nod. They both held onto a single spellcard, which shone in the battle.

"Kinship 'Scarlet Execution'!"

The 'X' the sisters produced bisected 7 raptors in the sky, while Sakuya herself threw her knife at one, catching him in the head. There were only 4 raptors remaining, including one leader raptor. Meiling quickly took out one with her Red Cannon Fist technique, making him land neatly onto the floor with a magic circle, the lazer completely obliterating him. Remilia threw Gungir, catching one right in the chest, creating a large gaping hole. Flandre punched a raptor in the stomach, making his insides come out his mouth. The Scarlet team, minus Patchouli, who was busy doing a face-plant on the floor, walked up to the leader raptor.

"Let's get one thing straight." Remilia said softly. "Get out now, or this place will be filled with your blood."

The leader raptor realized he had nothing to lose. Attaching a shield to his arm and wielding a large blade, getting ready for his last stand.

"You bore me." Remilia said dismissively. Cue Flandre stabbing the leader raptor with Lævatein, killing him instantly creating a bloody bodily mass on the floor.

* * *

WHAM!

Cirno looked around in the midst of the battlefield, seeing Wriggle kick a raptor square in the face. The raptors had attacked them so suddenly, but they were doing all right. Several raptors were blinded by Mystia's song, with Daiyousei pounding them with an endless barrage of danmaku, Rumia kept the enemies at bay with her darkness barrier and Mioku was zipping around the remaining raptors, keeping them stunned with her own danmaku. There were a total of ten, nine now that Wriggle just knocked one out with her kick.

"Ice Sign 'Icicle Fall –CRUSHER-'!"

2 raptors were immediately stabbed repeatedly with icicles, rendering them unconscious. One was smart enough to work out the pattern, and stood right in front of Cirno. Cirno smiled. She didn't add that last attachment to her spellcard for nothing. The raptor gulped as he realized that Cirno was readying a large glacier-mallet in her hands, which slammed down upon him quickly, reducing him to a gaudy patch in the grass. Mioku zoomed over to her, and touched her forehead lightly. She conjured up a large icicle, which she sent flying to an air-borne raptor, piercing his stomach and making him drop out of the sky into the ice-cold lake below.

"Night Sign 'Night Bird'!"

Rumia declared her spellcard, and sent lines of danmaku at the opponent, knocking out up to 4 raptors. Mystia dive-bombed one into the lake, while Mioku and Cirno held one spellcard together.

"Mimic Ice 'Twin Ice Crusher'!" They both said in unison.

Both Cirno and Mioku slammed a glacier-mallet of epic proportions on the final raptor, giving each other a hi-five as the mallet melted away into the wind. The battleground was peaceful now, but the team knew that this was only the beginning.

"Are more coming?" Mioku inquired.

"Only time will tell." Mystia answered vaguely.

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. Back after a while. Sorry aobut not posting new chapters. Have been kind of busy due to projects. No promises on weekly updates though. Also, Mike is Himitsu, just two different people in the same body.


	11. Discovery, Deals and Secrets

The back door of Satori's house burst open, and 4 surprised faces turned towards it. Another leader raptor stepped out, with about 19 other raptors with him. Marisa, Satori, Koishi and Utsuho all kept a finger on their spellcard deck, eyeing their adversaries closely.

"Well, I suppose we cannot settle this nicely." The leader raptor remarked.

Suddenly, he zipped through the 4 of them, aiming his attack towards Orin, whose eyes were still glazed in concentration. Utsuho quickly fired a nuclear lazer at him, a lazer that he narrowly dodged at the last second, taking himself into the air. Snapping his fingers twice, the 19 other raptors surrounded the area, some on the ground and some in the air. Marisa gritted her teeth. Orin only finished half her search, and it seems as if these fools are itching for a fight.

"Love Sign 'Master Spark'!"

The large magical lazer quickly incapacitated 4 raptors in the air. The rest scattered, deciding to pick of the targets one by one. 3 raptors ganged up on Satori, who seemed to be dodging their attacks with unnatural ease. Another 3 chased Koishi around the area, while 5 tried to dodge most of Utsuho's nuclear blasts. Marisa brought down her broomstick on one of the five raptors she was fighting, making him bounce. Climbing on the broomstick, she filled herself up with magical charge, and sped into one, knocking him backwards and causing him to fall into the Chasm of Souls. The leader raptor flew around the battlefield slowly, surveying the best possible moment to strike.

"Instinct 'Release of the Id'!"

Koishi sent heart-shaped danmaku flying everywhere; stunning some raptors in the wings and making them crash to the floor. The leader raptor quickly dodged the bullets, but was unaware of the increasing amount of bullets that were building up behind him. He crashed into the danmaku barrier, slumping to the floor.

"Atomic Fire 'Uncontainable Nuclear Reaction'!"

BOOM. Explosions sent the raptors flying everywhere, some completely torn by the attack, leaving gory chunks on the ground. Marisa counted the remaining raptors; only 10 were left, the leader raptor was still on the floor. Marisa shot a narrow spark, cutting into three of them, while Utsuho sent 4 of them flying with her nuclear blasts. They nodded at each other, holding a shining spellcard together, Utsuho's cannon aimed at the three remaining raptors. Marisa put her mini reactor on Utsuho's back.

"Lazer 'Giga Nuclear Fusion Spark'!" they both declared.

The giant lazer, laced with atom-splitting energy, made short work of the remaining raptors. Marisa looked around the battlefield; it had only been 20 minutes, and that was only the first wave. However, Marisa gripped her mini-Hakerro tightly, determined to keep up the defense.

_Don't worry Reimu._ Marisa thought. _I'll keep fighting until the end._

* * *

5 raptors that were separated from their group waltzed right into a world filled with white flowers. The scenery was extremely beautiful as the raptors surveyed the scene.

"Err… dude?" One raptor asked. "Are we supposed to be here?"

"Nope. I'm sure 'Giant Flower Garden' does not match our mission description." Another one said.

"Then what does it say?" The same raptor inquired.

"I think it was 'Giant Mansion in the Middle of a Lake'." The raptor replied.

Suddenly, there was a splash of water. A girl with long blue hair, her hands tied to her back with a metal chain, was fished out back first out of a small pool. Her hat, with two peaches on top, fell to the floor. Her clothes were damp, clinging onto her skin lightly, revealing her budding breasts and a slim figure. Her ankle-long skirt fell off slightly, showing a pink line of fabric around the lower waist. A ball gag tied around her head smothered her mouth, waking her moan suggestively when she panted. The raptors' minds' went on full perversion mode the instant they saw this, as they did not see many females back in their old world. They quickly lunged for her, wanting to touch that soft feminine skin.

"Men…" A dangerous voice emitted from the bushes.

Suddenly, the chain was loosened, and the girl started plummeting back into the pool. Quickly, a frilled scarf snapped at the closest raptor's face, making him fly backward, slamming against a tree. A bolt of lightning incapacitated three of them, while the last one was wrapped by the long scarf, which them drew him closer to his attacker, a girl with short purple hair, where his face connected with fist, sending him crashing into a rock. The girl pulled on the chain next to her, catching the blue-haired girl with her face inches above the water.

"Now Tenshi, eldest daughter, you need to be more cooperative…" The girl said, a sadistic tinge in her voice.

Tenshi mumbled angrily, unable to say anything coherent due to the ball gag. The girl tied the chain around a rock, fastening it into place. She untied Tenshi, led her to terra firma and took off her ball gag, and Tenshi coughed and spluttered before regaining her posture.

"Iku, that was mean..." Tenshi complained.

"Now, now…" Iku said slowly. "At least it made by babysitting duty more fun today. I think I'll enjoy this job~" She said happily.

Tenshi groaned. Today was not her day.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Eirin opened the door, as was mightily surprised to see the two Lunarian sisters, Toyohime and Yorihime Watatsuki, standing outside their door. Eirin quickly jumped back, thinking this was a plot to get Kaguya back to the moon. However, Toyohime put up a hand, showing no signs of hostility.

"Please, Eirin." Toyohime said smoothly. "We are not here to attack you for the theft of your wine. Instead, we are here on a mission, and we need your help."

Eirin stared at her skeptically.

"The prince of the moon has escaped to earth from his duties, or, so we think. We were sent to find him here." Toyohime continued.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Eirin said coldly, folding her arms.

"Please. We need your help. You know Gensokyo better than any of us." Yorihime pleaded.

"Fine, but only if you do me a favour." Eirin said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you wish." Toyohime said.

"More powerful youkai are coming into Gensokyo and try to conquer it. I need some extra help if we are to confront these enemies." Eirin stated.

Toyohime nodded to her sister. "Alright." Yorihime agreed. "But the moment the war's over… you have to help us."

"Deal." Eirin said.

"Get the army…" Yorihime whispered to her sister.

* * *

Alice woke up bound to a chair, terrified and afraid. She looked around and realized that she was in some cave of some sort. A large raptor walked towards her and laughed.

"So you awake huh?"

Alice said nothing, as her mouth was gagged.

"Well now." The raptor said. "We have a little surprise for you."

He pulled out a small jar, and smashed it against the floor. The gelatinous substance started morphing into a girl, one with short blond hair, a hair band and a blue dress. Alice's eyes were wide with horror. She was staring at a mirror reflection of herself, except the reflection in front of her harbored an evil smile.

"Hahahaha!" The raptor laughed. "Mimic Ooze, copies the target perfectly, but needs the target in question to be in front of it. I like her; I think I'll name her Umiko Kato. She's perfect for spying. This one will relay to us all the information about your friends, their weaknesses, their strengths, and they'll be none the wiser!" The raptor laughed even harder as the mimic exited through the mouth of the cave. Alice watched her go in horror, before her vision blacked out again with a blow to the head.

"Thanks for all your help…" Those last words in an ominous voice were the last thing she heard.


	12. More Attacks and a Surprise?

Captain Murasa looked all around her ship. 10 raptors surrounded it, all in the air, their black bat wings against the clear blue sky. She conjured up an anchor, and threw it at one of them, causing him to drop out of the air.

"ATTACK!" The leader raptor commanded.

The entire attack team swooped in, taking on the 4 girls on the deck at once. Nazrin used her dowsing rods to block an incoming raptor with a sword, while Shou and Nue dodged two incoming raptors. Captain Murasa narrowly grazed some of the projectiles the raptors thrown at her: arrows and rocks. Smirking at their primitiveness, she conjured up another anchor, flinging it and hitting a group of 4 raptors into the lake below.

"It's show time." Shou mused as she sent curvy homing lazers at her opponents. The raptors anticipated the lazer's paths and dodged them accordingly. Nue quickly disguised them as air, and 3 raptors were immediately knocked out from the back as the lazers curved to meet them. Only the leader raptor and his subordinate were left. Nazrin came up behind the other raptor and knocked him on the head with both dowsing rods, knocking him out and made him drop into the deep blue below. Captain Murasa held the leader raptor by his neck; anchor in hand at the ready.

"Whom are you working for?" Captain Murasa inquired, tightening her hand.

"I will never betray my king." The leader raptor choked, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"Well then…" Murasa said, releasing her grip on the leader raptor's neck "Adios!"

With great force, Murasa swung her anchor like a baseball bat. Smiling when she heard the sickening THUNK from metal on bone, she watched the leader raptor sail into the air of the afternoon sun, giggling as the leader raptor hit water.

"Ah… That was a good workout." The captain commented, making her anchor disappear. She flew back down to the deck, and gathered in a circle with the other girls.

"So… Where's Byakuren?"

"She doesn't want to fight until she really has to." Shou said.

"I think that time is soon." Captain Murasa commented.

"What if it comes?" Nue inquired.

"We fight for our lives… for Reimu… and for Gensokyo." The captain said, clenching her fists.

Shou put on a thin pair of sunglasses. "It's show time…"

Murasa replied with a swift punch on her head.

* * *

Himitsu flew through the forest. More dark energies swarmed around him, almost covering him in a cocoon of negative energy. He stopped in mid-flight and took out a small stopwatch hung from a chain around his neck out of his shirt. The stopwatch looked in the entire world like an ordinary one. However, Himitsu knew better. The first time he was here, Yukari decided it would be fun to mess with his gender, but it also changed his stature, personality, mindset and ability. Himitsu demanded Yukari to fix him, but she was unable to completely reverse the process. The stopwatch was invented by the kappa Nitori, which contained the infinite energies of Yukari's Border of Gender Change. Needless to say, it would change Himitsu into his alter ego.

"Not yet." Himitsu said to himself. This was his secret weapon, as his female self possesses much more power than his male self, especially under certain conditions. Himitsu had no intention on unleashing this power unless it was utterly necessary, for the power could be uncontrollable.

Himitsu stuffed the stopwatch in his shirt again, and zoomed off. Suddenly, there was a rustle of the bushes behind. Himitsu swiftly turned 180 degrees, drawing his sword. He wondered if it were another youkai just messing with him, or the one of those that came from outside the border. After a long standoff with the bush, Himitsu thought it was absurd to prolong the situation. He quickly "sheathed" his sword and continued along his path. A rather affectionate call of "Himitsu!" from behind distracted him, and a sudden weight had seemed to fall on his shoulders, wrapping its legs around his head.

"W…what?" Himitsu exclaimed, surprised. He staggered from the sudden weight and fell to the ground with his behind.

"Ouch…" Himitsu complained as he rubbed his behind. He looked up and saw a short slender figure decked out in what seemed to be ninja gear. The weight from his shoulders was lifted, and the figure in front of him stared at him with a smiling face. The "weight" had an amber eye on the left side, and a blue eye on the right, with the slender body of a girl and long, flax-coloured hair. The girl hugged him tightly.

"Himitsu? It is really you! I've missed you so much!" The girl exclaimed, rubbing her face in his chest.

Himitsu groaned. "How did you follow me here, Ichibi?" Himitsu and Ichibi always had a strange relationship; namely victim and stalker. After Himitsu saved her life once during a car accident, Ichibi had a sudden infatuation with him, using her ninja skills to stalk him effectively. At first it was flattering, but it turned into annoyance when a warning shot was fired from her 44. Magnum every time Himitsu talked to another girl. He had thought that he brought her back to the human world after the strange space incident, but apparently he didn't.

"Please, I could smell you from 40 miles away." Ichibi answered simply.

Himitsu knew he had to escape from her; he knew that Gensokyo was filled with nothing but girls, and who knows, maybe one of her "warning shots" may actually end up inside his head. He quickly sped off on his route.

"Himitsu?" Ichibi inquired, using her unnatural speed and agility to try to catch up with his flying ability. Himitsu knew that he would not be able to outdo her in speed, so there was only one solution. It was premature, yes, but it was the only way he was going to be rid of her.

Himitsu sped off into the forest quickly stooping behind a small bush, too small for him to hide in. He hurriedly pulled out his stopwatch and clicked it. Sure enough, a large flash of light occurred, and he disappeared from view. Ichibi's eyes skimmed right over the bush, and sped off in a different direction.

A small girl wearing a thin cotton dress and thigh-high socks and black shoes stepped out of the bushes, her eyes gleaming a limpid red and played with her long black hair. The girl giggled for a bit, then started on the main path.

* * *

She was wearing a stopwatch around her neck.

Youmu and Yuyuko were surrounded; 15 raptors formed a circle around both of them, each one carrying some sort of weapon. Youmu's eyes darted around, picking up all of the items they carried: shovel, axe, shotgun, hoe, mug (?), long sword, club, lead pipe, grenade, crossbow, Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, bucket, katana and mop (?). Youmu felt her master looking around as well; for their food rations, that is.

"Youmu?" Yuyuko inquired. "Didn't you say they carried cake?"

"The cake is a lie…" Youmu replied under her breath and sent her phantom self to charge at the raptor with the Holy Hand Grenade. The raptor got whacked in the head, dropped the grenade with the pin in his hand, and fell unconscious next to it. The raptors around him fled.

"Look out, Mistress!" Youmu cried, making Yuyuko duck down so that the dual pistols would not shoot her. She hacked at her attacker, while Yuyuko stood there, wishing all her attackers to death, causing them to drop cold.

"You know, that's kind of terrifying…" Youmu whispered, pulling out a spellcard.

"Human Sign 'Slash of Present'!"

Youmu sped through 5 raptors with her blade, ending the attack with a pose as they fell to the floor. She looked up to find that the raptor with the shotgun pointed the said weapon at her head, finger on the trigger guard. Youmu gritted her teeth and pulled out another spellcard.

BOOM.

The Holy Hand Grenade exploded, killing several raptors that were unaware of its presence. All eyes were on the explosion. Yuyuko took this opportunity to help her servant.

"Butterfly Sign 'Death Lance'!"

A purple beam of light went right into the raptor, causing instant death. He fell to the floor, dropping the shotgun as he did. Youmu turned to her savior, only to find that the rest of the raptors were dead.

"Sorry I lied to you, Mistress." Youmu apologized.

To her surprise, Yuyuko only smiled.

"I had fun, so no worries. However, I expect more for dinner tonight~" She said cheerfully.

Youmu nodded vigorously; the forgiveness of her Mistress relieved her.

"Now, let's get in." Yuyuko said casually, stepping over one of the bodies.

Youmu started to follow her, but not before she picked up the shotgun the raptor was toting and looting his corpse of bullets. Her grandfather always told her to prepare for everything, and who knows when they will start being impervious to magic, or get super grazing skills or something crazy like that. She knew what it did, and slid it behind her back with her sword.

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys. I know this story's getting a little OC heavy for my liking (and maybe yours), so some things might either seem missing or out of place in future chapters. It might get a little nonsensical at some points, so please bear with me. Peace out.**  
**


End file.
